The Dragon Flower
by Michyo61
Summary: Moved to www. Mibba . com username Kiss Me Cryptic same story title
1. Info and Beginning

The Dragon Flower

Name: Michi Kurosaki

Age: same as Ichigo since she is his twin

Eyes: dark blue almost black

Hair: Strawberry Blond

Height: to Ichigo's shoulder

Zanpaktou Name: Ryu Hana

Style of Zanpaktou: long katana, with a round cutlass in the shape of a crest moon, has red ribbon wrapped around the hilt and around the sheath.

Shikai: Bloom and Roar Ryu Hana

Style of Shikai: Ryu Hana becomes rose petals and takes the shape of a dragon before shooting and attacking the opponent. Michi has the power to control the petals which is stronger than steel at her whim.

Wears: usually wears black pants with a tank top and a jacket over it. Hair always in a low ponytail only her bangs hung in her eyes.

Info: Acts older then she is, she sometimes acts like her brother. She knows all about the Shinigami, Hollows and all that. She became a Shinigami when she was 13 she was attacked by a Hollow when she was going for a run, Urahara found her and helped her become a Shinigami, since her Reitsu was so powerful. She has been helping destroy all the hallows in her town.

She even has Bankai already.

Bankai: Rise from the earth and blossom Ryu Hana, Bankai

In Bankai Michi's Shinigami robes become a pure white kimono with rose petals and a red dragon designed on it, two dragons like red wings extend from her back and her katana becomes two and they appear to be red but it is actually a poison that is sort of like the 12th divisions captain's in his sword.

"_Itoshii hito  
Nakanai de, waratte misete.  
Namida ga mitakute [suki] tte ittanjanai nda yo?"_ I hummed walking down the street toward the school. I left Ichigo to get ready since I hadn't waked him up. Opps!

"Michi-chan!!!" cried Orhime as she saw the strawberry blond walk in through the gates. I looked up and smiled and wiped my bangs from my eyes.

"Morning Orihime, Tastsuki." I said smiling at them

"Morning." Tastsuki said yawning.

"Where is Ichigo-kun? Michi-chan?" Orihime asked

"Probley sleeping still." I muttered

Tastsuki rolled her eyes.

"I swear he needs a new alarm clock." She said

"Michi!!!!!" someone yelled

I looked back towards the gates and saw my crazy brother.

"Oh hey Ichigo." I said calmly while smirking and winking at the girls.

They giggled.

"Why didn't you wake me up." He said

"It's not my job bro."I said walking towards the school.

Little did I know my brother was about to make a big change and I would have to leave for a looooong time.

While sitting in my class does the work and Ichigo snoring next to me I felt my cell phone vibrate. It was Urahara he had given it to me to make sure I knew when to leave at times.

Raising my hand to go see the nurse I leave and make it to the shop.

Opening the door I walk in.

"Jinta, Ururu, what's going on." I said to the two children who stood waiting for me.

"Come on Michi, boss needs to see you down stairs." Said Jinta grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the stairs.

"What why?"

"It's something about soul society." Said Ururu

'What.'

When I hit the ground from the stairs I look up through my bangs to see the green striped hat , clog wearing Kisuke Urahara.

"What is it Urahara?" I asked

"Awww Michi-chan you came good."He said smiling while fanning himself

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the hell do you want." I growled.

"You need to train for awhile Michi-chan." He said seriously snapping his fan shut.

"Nani?"

"you see it seems soul society has been sending more and more soul reapers to the living world and my sources say that something is going to happen and it's going to be big." He said

"You sure your sources aren't lying." I mumbled.

Something came flying at me and I ducked quickly.

"What the hell."

Urahara looked like he would kill me.

"You need to get stronger Michi."

I blinked and nodded

"Hai."

* * *

**HEY PPL Michyo61 here, thanks for reading contact me. **

**Bai Bai**


	2. First Encounter With A Captain

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters except Michi and Ryu Hana

* * *

MONTHS LATER

* * *

I sat on the roof of Urahara's shop looking up at the moon. My Shinigami robes looked darker in the night.

"Ah Michi-san this is where you have been hiding." Said a deep masked voice.

Looking up I see a black cat I knew as Yoruichi

"Hello Yoruichi-sensei." I said softly.

My eyes traveled back towards the moon.

"What are you thinking of Michi." Yoruichi asked sitting next to me.

"Of why Urahara has been wanting me to train so much." I said

"Kisuke is look out for you Michi you remind him of someone he once knew." Yoruichi said looking up at the moon.

"Yoruichi-sensei."

"Yes."

"Why a black cat." I asked.

"My secret Michi-san my secret."

I smiled and rested my head on my wrapped knees.

Closing my eyes I feel the wind fly across my face. When I felt it.

'Reitsu, it's strong too.' My eyes snapped open and I stood up my hair blowing towards the way I faced.

"It seems your brother has his hands full Michi-san." Yoruichi said glancing at me.

"It's a captain isn't it?" I said

"Yes."

My eyes widen

"Rukia, their here for her." I said flash stepping towards the Reitsu.

Urahara and Yoruichi both had said my flash step would rival Yoruichi's I didn't know so I had shrugged it off.

* * *

I landed on a light pole above the scene.

There stood my brother with his sword out, Rukia in the middle between two soul reapers one wearing a haroi.

'A captain.' I thought.

Ichigo was livid I could feel is Reitsu spiking.

"ICHIGO." I yelled

All four pairs of eyes snapped to my form.

"Michi!" Ichigo and Rukia both said.

I jumped down and landed in front of Ichigo facing him.

"Ichigo this is none of your concern leave go back home." I whispered. Rukia sighed behind me.

"It's no use Michi he won't listen." She said sadly

I turned toward her. My eye held a deadly look.

"It's your fault this happened Rukia-chan." I hissed. My Zanpaktou shook in its sheath. Grabbing the hilt I sighed.

She looked down.

I looked behind her.

"Please ignore him sirs he has no idea of what he is about to try and accomplish." I said

"Like hell I do." Said Ichigo shooting passed me.

"Baka!" I growled as the red head clashed his Zanpaktou against Ichigo's large one.

I stood silently while biting my lip it wasn't my fight until Ichigo was in danger that was my way of thinking I had known he had become a substitute yet he had no idea I was a Shinigami.

Footsteps coming near me quickly caught my attention, my blade met the red head's.

"So you do know how to handle a blade, seems your brother has no idea does he." He sneered

My eyes remained expressionless as well as my face. I had no trouble showing him my true power but I held back slightly.

Rukia gasped "Renji no leave her alone you have no idea how powerful she is." She said pulling his arm. He shrugged her off.

"I would listen to her." I said softly.

My brother was trying to get up the captain stood silently watching my every move Ichigo was long forgotten.

"hn like I would believe a traitor." he said

Sighing I push his sword away easily and shook my head.

"You are more of a baka then my brother." I said

Lifting my Zanpaktou I hold it straight out one hand straight at my side my eyes fixed on the man who waited for what I was about to do.

I smirked.

"Bloom and Roar Ryu Hana." I whispered.

All four pairs of eyes widen slightly as Ryu Hana bursted into rose petals forming a dragon in front of me.

"So you mastered Shikai good for you substitute." Renji stated

"I am not a substitute." I said calmly the petals stayed in their path calmly.

"Then what are you." He yelled

"She's a Shinigami, she died at the age of 13 by a hollow." whispered Rukia, I hadn't told her Urahara must of.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he sat on his knees. "What."

I looked down.

"It's true I did die, but I found a way for me to save those who need it." I said looking up quickly. Renji backed up his eyes wide my Reitsu was wild my hair was floating Rukia was having trouble breathing and Renji had stopped moving.

I look over to Ichigo who had been able to stand and stared at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." I whispered

The next second I know is I'm being held against the light pole a dent from my hit formed as I grasped the arm holding my neck.

'What the hell.' Looking up into the black eyes of the Captain.

"You may have a strong Reitsu but this is getting annoying." He said icily.

"…S-screw You." I hissed

Ryu Hana reacted to my emotion and swarmed around the both of us. His robes and mine where getting ripped to shreds.

"Idiot woman." He said tossing me across the small street into a building.

I coughed up some blood and glared at him.

'Prick.'

"Michi!" yelled Ichigo

He didn't notice the Captain flash step next to him and attack him.

"Ichigo!!!" I yelled getting to my feet.

Ryu Hana formed back into my hand and I raced over to him as Rukia walked towards the gate leaving the Dying Ichigo on the ground reaching for her.

I sat next to him placing his head on my lap.

" Ichigo stay with me please." I said running my hand against his cheek.

His eyes fluttered closed as I tried to wake him.

Looking up I see Urahara standing there as the rain fell down as he held a umbrella above me and Ichigo.

"Let's get him fixed up shall we Michi-chan." He said

I nodded and helped carry Ichigo to the shop.

* * *

**Michyo61: well it seems we have seen what little Michi-san can do haven't we -snickers-**

**Michi: -glares- Shut It**

**Michyo61: Aww what wrong Michi-san**

**Michi: I'm Not Little , I'm Taller than the shrimp captain. -points to Hitsugaya-**

**Michyo61: -sighs- I know that but in reality i'm taller then you**

**Michi: nuh uh**

**Michyo61: Uh Huh**

**Michi: Nuh uh**

**Michyo61: yeah huh infinty**

**Michi: grrrr **

**Michyo61: -giggles- i win**

**Michi: Stay tuned for more bai bai -waves-**


	3. Entery and Meeting

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARCTERS I ONLY OWN MICHI AND RYU HANA

* * *

WEEK LATER

* * *

Ichigo had been training to become a Shinigami again, Yoruichi went to teach Chad and Orihime. I sat in the shop flipping through a magazine my head laying on my fist.

"Michi-chan." Ururu voice snapped me out of the daze. I looked up at her "yes Ururu."

"Boss needs you downstairs." She said

I nodded and walked to the hatch opening it and climbed down.

Spotting Urahara standing next to the big hole where my brother was trying to get out of.

"What is it Urahara."

"It's almost been 72 hours Michi-chan." He said looking down.

I looked down and saw Ichigo's chain.

"He'll make it he always does." I said

Urahara looked up at me peeking from under his hat.

"I see." He said

'What's with this I see.'

I sighed and sat down looking down into the hole.

Ichigo was trying to climb the wall.

He spotted me and tried to get me to help him. I shook my head at him and looked elsewhere.

I wouldn't be there in battle. He needed to know that.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Ichigo had been able to become a Shinigami but had a hollow mask as well.

He had even passed Urahara's stupid tests.

Today had been the day we would go to the soul society. I stood in front of the door way my arms crossed.

Ichigo stood next to me giving me a odd look.

"Why are you going too Michi." He asked

"Because if I don't you'll get yourself killed." I said

He sighed and turned when he heard people coming towards the doorway

"Oh my it's so big like a secret base." Said a girl's voice.

Looking over my shoulder I see Orihime and Chad along with Uryuu.

My eyebrows furrowed when I saw him hadn't he hated Shinigami.

"What are you guys doing here." Asked Ichigo.

"They're here to help." Said Yoruichi.

Ichigo pointed at Yoruichi shocked.

"Did that cat just talk." He said

"Yes Ichigo Yoruichi just talked." I said rolling my eyes.

Spotting Urahara smirking next to the doorway.

He nodded and walked towards Ichigo.

"Oh Ichigo." He said

"What Mr. Hat-n-… hey what was that for." Said Ichigo as Urahara hit him in the forehead to push his soul out.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu's eyes widen as he did the same with me but I said nothing but close my eyes.

"Now let's get you into Soul Society." He said walking back to the door way as Tessai laid my body gently to the ground and followed Urahara.

Yoruichi jumped to my shoulder .

"You ready Michi-san." Asked Yoruichi

"Oh yes Yoruichi-sensei." I said as the doorway was opened

* * *

A WEEK IN TO THE SOUL SOCIETY

* * *

I stood on a roof of the buildings in the seriertai.

My eyes scanned across the buildings looking for anyone I knew.

'Nothing not even Ichigo's loud annoying voice.'

Jumping down I land next to a garden my eyes scanned again before spotting a rose bush. Leaning down I feel the petals respond to the gentle touch.

'Such beauty and grace.' I thought

Ryu Hana shook as I chuckled at the jealous Zanpaktou

'Ah Ryu Hana you know you're the most graceful and beautiful being.' I humored the Zanpaktou

It stilled and I smiled.

"Lovely aren't they." Said a voice behind me.

Snapping my eyes to the direction a captain haroi was the first I noticed as the man walked towards me. I quickly flash stepped away.

Hiding my Reitsu I hid behind the wall.

"Captain Ukitake, Captain."

"what a strange Shinigami where did she go." He whispered looking at the roses as two Shinigami stood behind him arguing.

Flash Stepping away I make it to another part of the Seriertai.

"Damn that was close." I whispered

"Michi-san?" turning towards the voice I see Uryuu and Orihime.

"Oh hello." I said

"Your alright oh thank kami-sama." Said Orihime running and hugging me. I stiffened and had trouble breathing.

"Umm Orihime-chan you might want to let her go."

"Why."

"She is turning purple."

"Oh sorry Michi-chan." Said Orihime as I knelt down to pick up my red ribbon that fell out of my hair.

"It's okay Orihime-san." I said tying my hair back.

"Have you seen Yoruichi, Chad, Ganju, Or Ichigo, and Michi-san." Said Uryuu.

I shook my head no.

"I was just hiding from a Captain I can't look and hide at the same time, I couldn't even pin point Ichigo's Reitsu let alone the others." I said shrugging.

"I see." He said pushing his glasses up.

Rolling my eyes I scan for Reitsu nearby.

"You guys better find something to hid yourselves." I said looking at them

"Why."

"There are some Shinigami coming this way, I'm going to try and find the others stay together you hear me." I said jumping to the roof nearby.

I was trying desperate to look for Ichigo I knew he would get himself killed in a place like this with so little training.

"Halt Shinigami." Said a voice behind me.

Turning around I see a lesser seat officer I believe that is.

Raising an eyebrow I stop and cross my arms looking down at him.

Since I was on the roof he was on the street.

"What is it."

"What is your squad, I've never seen you before." He said

He had blond hair and a badge saying 3 on his arm.

"Squad 13." I said quickly

"Oh okay." He said rubbing his neck

"…" I was waiting for him to continue.

"Oh sorry you can go now." He said waving his hand at me.

I turned around smirking and flash stepped away.

'Stupid.'

I quickly made it to a secluded part and stopped hoping into a tree.

Leaning against the trunk I closed my eyes my body was hidden in the leaves of the tree as I sat there completely hidden.

**"_Michi-hime"_**

'_Hmm Ryu Hana what is it'_

**"_Aren't you worried about Ichigo."_**

'_No Ryu Hana I'm not.'_

**"_Someone is coming they're captain level in fact you already escaped this one today."_**

'_Nani!!'_

My eye's snapped open and I looked down towards the walk way as a figure walked my way.

It would be too late for me to flash step and he had probley already sensed me. I sat there gripping Ryu Hana's hilt as I waited.

He stopped close to the tree and looked at it.

"I know you're up there." He said kindly

My breath hitched as I tried to melt into the tree nothing was working

"Why don't you join me on my stroll." He asked

I gulped down and hopped down from the tree brushing my bangs behind my ears as I looked up at the man with wide eyes.

He smiled and motioned me to walk with him.

My mind was reeling and I was going to get caught I knew I would

**"_Michi-hime go with him his aura is good"_**

'_Says the Zanpaktou who has nothing to say.'_

**"_Just go with him hime he may have information of Rukia."_**

I walked next to him my eyes focused on the ground as I held my breath.

"You're the woman I saw this morning in the gardens' aren't you."

"h-hai ." I said softly

"Those roses looked healthier then before after you left you must have a green thumb." He joked

"Umm I guess."

"What is your name."

'oh no what do i do i can't give him my last name he'll figure it out shoot. oh ah i got it.' i thought

"Michi Kuro." I said

"It's nice to meet you Kuro-san. I am Juushiro Ukitake." He said smiling at me. But my face was toward the ground

"What is wrong Kuro-san?" he asked

"…"

"Are you ill?"

"No."

He lifted my chin with his hand gently and stared into my dark blue eyes.

"Why are you so quiet Kuro-san?"

"Captain Ukitake!!!" yelled a voice behind him.

He let my chin go and I took a step back and vanished before he turned back when he felt the wind.

His subordinates stood behind him as he looked for me.

I stood hidden behind the trees' a great distance away trying to fight a blush down.

* * *

**Michy61: YAY Juushiro was in this one. - Claps while doing a little dance-**

**Michi: -blushes and looks at ground-**

**Ryu Hana: It seems Hime has a crush on the captain writer-sama**

**Michi: -head snaps up to glare at the dragon- do not**

**Michy61:-sing song voice- Michi and Shiro sitting in a tree K I S S I.....ITAI- rubs head-**

**Michi: -cracks knuckles- what was that Michy-san.**

**Michy61: 0.0 uhhh nothing Michi-san nothing just an innocent teasing -backs away from an Approching Michi.-**

**Ryu Hana: -sweatdrops- umm Writer-sama and Michi-hime are a little busy right now so good bye and please come and read the next chapters Bai Bai**


	4. Second Encounter And Confession

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR THE CHARCTERS ONLY MICHI AND RYU HANA

* * *

FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

I had made it without coming in contact with any other Shinigami and I stood in front of a tower on a bridge.

'So this is where they are keeping Rukia.' I thought tilting my head slightly.

"Ahh Michi-chan." Said a voice behind me. Turning around I see Ganju and a small Shinigami behind him looking nervous.

"Ganju you're alive whoa." I said smirking

He grinned and held his fist up.

"Oh yeah I am."

"Where is Ichigo?" I said looking behind him

"Fighting the 11 squad captain." He said rubbing his neck.

My glare if it could kill he would already be dead again.

"NANI!!" I growled

"Please calm down." The frail Shinigami said softly as my reiatsu knocked him to his knees.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking back towards the tall tower.

"So that's where this Rukia is."

"Yes I have found this is it." I mumbled walking cross the bridge both men behind me.

We opened the doors and I walked in looking around.

"Michi-san what are you doing here." Rukia said standing up and walking towards me.

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank goodness your alright Ichigo would of killed someone if you hadn't." I whispered.

She pushed me off of her with all the strength she had and glared at me and the Shinigami.

"Honataru take them back hide them now." She said

I stepped in front of Honataru "we aren't going anywhere Rukia. Without you." I said strongly.

I felt a reiatsu coming towards the tower my eyes snapping towards the door.

It was the man from before the man who took Rukia away and through me against a building.

"It's him." I hissed reaching for my Zanpaktou.

Rukia grabbed my wrist from pulling Ryu Hana out.

"No Michi-san don't fight my brother please you could die." She whispered.

I looked at her and I looked out towards the man.

"Who is he then to sentence his own sister to death?" I growled.

"Byakuya Kukichi Captain of squad 6." Said Honataru gulping.

"An evil tyrant." I hissed

I walked out of the tower glaring at the man on the bridge.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw me and stopped.

"You." He said coolly.

"Hey big shot." I grinned

Another figure appeared behind him and it was Ukitake. His eyes widen when he saw me.

"Kuro-san." He whispered.

"hn so you decide to help a worthless cause." Said Byakuya glaring at me

"A worthless cause isn't what she did Kukichi." I hissed my eyes harden almost into slits.

"It is she disobeyed orders and she gave her powers to a human." He said

"It's my fault I wasn't there to protect my family, she saved them she helped save a family." I screamed tears streamed down my cheeks, anger was present in my words.

"Worthless." He said

I growled and shuponned towards him my fist going in for his face.

Both Captain's were surprised by my speed and Byakuya barely had time to dodge.

I stood between the captain's my fists clenched.

My Reiatsu soared as my hair floated around me.

"I am the one at fault not Rukia, I was the one that left to train, and I was the one that left them defenseless." I said calmly turning towards Byakuya my eyes glowed a red tint.

"Michi-san." Rukia whispered from her knees

My eyes softened as I saw those three on their knees.

'This trip this happening is my fault. If only that hollow ate my soul this wouldn't happen.' I thought

"Bloom and Roar Ryu Hana." I whispered

Rose petals flew in all directions and soon wrapped around me in a whirlwind.

'_Protect those three Ryu Hana.'_

"_**Hai Michi-hime."**_

I lifted my right arm out and the petals followed and formed the shape of a dragon whose head gently laid on my palm.

"Meet my Zanpaktou Captains'." I said

'Such powerful reiatsu and her Zanpaktou is so submissive to her.' Thought Ukitake

'Hmm one likes mine.' Thought Byakuya

The wind around me picked up and my hair flew out everywhere the red ribbon flying off somewhere.

I was staling but they didn't know that.

I had noticed Yoruichi in her true form on the top part of the tower which meant Ichigo was coming.

I hadn't wanted to waste my power but this was Ichigo's fight not mine.

* * *

"_**Hey Michi."**_

"_**What Ichigo." I said looking at him as he was standing behind me in the room he was training in.**_

"_**Byakuya is mine just to let you know that." He said**_

_**I smirked and nodded "sure."**_

* * *

'Ichigo where are you.'

My eyes suddenly widen and I looked into the air seeing a figure flying?

"I-Ichigo!" I said

"Michi you gonna break that promise with me." He said

Shaking my head I laugh. "Oh No Ichigo I'm not." I grinned jumping to a roof Ryu Hana followed my movements along with Ukitake's eyes.

"do your job Ryu Hana." I mumbled

The figure nodded and flew towards the three next to the tower.

I stood straight and watched my brother fight Byakuya before Yoruichi stopped him and knocked him out and calling me after her.

"Michi-san! Come On." She called

I nodded and followed her as Ryu Hana returned to its katana form.

* * *

Juushiro Ukitake's POV

* * *

I had watched Michi fight Byakuya without even laying a heavy blow on him it had seemed she wasn't really wanting to fight but to protect Rukia, Honataru and the ryouka.

Her shuponned was fast it was only seconded to Yoruichi who had also showed up ordering her to follow her and the orange haired boy with the huge Zanpaktou. While her Zanpaktou was returning to its sheath.

'Michi Kurosaki, I see you are full of mystery.' I thought as I spotted a red ribbon wrapped around the handle of the bridge.

'her ribbon.' I thought picking it up, it's silk wrapped around my fingers as I watched Byakuya order to have the other locked up.

'she was trying to rescue Rukia for repentance.' I thought

* * *

THREE DAY'S LATER MICHI's Pov

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the cave after Renji stood behind me.

"Can't believe you are betraying your command." I mumbled

"I can't either but I believe what Rukia did shouldn't be as big as everyone is treating it." He said

I nodded and stared out into the morning light.

"It's time and he's not ready." I whispered

"What about you." He said glancing at me

I smirked "I have been holding back a lot Renji-san." I said looking towards the highest hill my hair blowing wildly across my face as i gazed at the thing that was going to go down no matter what.

* * *

**Michyo61: whoa that was intense i can't believe i wrote that lol.**

**Michi: -sweat drop-**

**Ryu Hana: -sweat drop-**

**Michyo61: -laughing- Just wait till the up coming chapters hopfully i can get more action oh and Michi-san?**

**Michi: Hai**

**Michyo61: I'm sorry in advance.**

**Michi: Nani why?**

**Michyo61: hehe well i can't tell you yet it would ruin the suprise for the readers right Ryu Hana.**

**Ryu Hana: -looks at Michyo61- i don't know Writer-sama maybe it would be smart to warn Hime earlier then later.**

**Michyo61- thinking-**

**Michi- glares at Michyo61-**

**Michyo61- nods- okay Michi come here**

**Michi - sighs and walks over to Michyo61-**

**Michyo61- whispers in Michi's ear-**

**Michi- 0 . 0 NANI!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryu Hana- sighs and shakes head- anyways thanks for reading stay tuned for more and please review Writer-sama loves to get feedback thank you**

**Michyo61, Michi, Ryu Hana - BAI BAI**


	5. New Note!

* * *

Hey my readers

Michyo here sorry about the long not writing thing I've been on a writer's block… but I am and will soon add the next chapter I swear it's just in the process of getting it on. Plus I'm making it longer and this one will have some action and don't forget the hint of a twist to Michi…

p.s. Michi is not based on me I just thought that Michi would be a good name for a twin.

Anyways schools hectic that is why it is taking so long sorry again.

And I knew who the captain's were I have a list of all characters in the anime I just felt lazy and blonde to actually write their names down.

want information on the stories i write and if there are new ones coming up. Want to see the characters?

visit my site

it's on my profile

join if you want have fun

* * *

and again i will asap get chapter five up thanks for the reviews though!!

Michyo61


	6. NO NO NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY CLASSES.. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MICHI AND RYU HANA**

* * *

I stood up from my crouched position in front of a couple of Shinigami a woman and a man stood reaching for their Zanpaktou. As I gazed at the door silently.

"Is he done yet?" I asked softly brushing my hair behind my ear.

"What are you doing here!!" they both yelled.

I continued to gaze at the door as it slid open to reveal the Captain of the 13th squad.

"Michi." He sounded surprised.

"You know why I'm here don't you." I questioned him.

He looked puzzled as I glanced at the item he carried.

"I wish you luck Captain Juushiro Ukitake." I said softly before shuponned away quickly to the tower where I was supposed to be as Yoruichi had told me to be.

* * *

At the tower

* * *

I was only a few steps away from the tower when I heard my name.

"MICHI"

Turning my body around I see Renji running up behind me.

"Oh hey Renji-san." I said casually leaning against the wall looking at him in the corner of my eye.

"Has it started?" He asked breathlessly.

"Don't know you stopped me before I could reach my destination." I said

He glared as I roll my eyes and turn up the stairs and start running again yelling back at him.

"NOW HURRY YOUR TATTOOED BUTT UP."

"SHUT UP MICHI" he yelled back chasing me up the stairs.

I stopped when I saw the phoenix in front of the floating Rukia. My eyes widen and my breath hitched.

"no." I whispered.

That's when we where noticed.

"Halt! Stop right there." I looked to see Ichigo stop the phoenix and Ukitake and his friend held it back.

"Hey Renji, Michi catch." Ichigo yelled at us and the attention went to Renji and me. I got into a defensive position as the vice captains ran at us and Renji caught Rukia.

"Go Renji I'll stop them." I said

He and Rukia looked at me wide eyed

"No Michi come with us you can't handle these three." Rukia argued.

"Renji GO!" I yelled.

He ran back towards the stairs as the three Shinigami came at me full force.

I dodged most of the attacks before pulling Ryu Hana from its sheath and colliding with one of the Zanpaktou glaring at the first vice captain.

"Back off." I growled pushing him away and knocking them out quickly as I stood there watching my brother fight Rukia's brother.

"Please be careful Ichi." I whispered as I looked away in search of Ukitake but to find him and his friend along with the first captain gone.

"You got to be kidding me." I whine looking around for a fight but no one was there. The forth captain looked at me and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for your trouble." I said bowing down.

I had learned she was a healer. Another reason why I left the vice captains unharmed.

"Thank you for not hurting them." She said kindly.

I nodded and looked up when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ahh what a wonderful sight." Said a voice.

Turning around I see a man with brown hair and a Captain's jacket.

The fourth captain had already left with her vice captain and some of the wounded.

I knew this was the supposedly dead captain of the 5th division Azien.

Hearing heavy breathing behind me I turn and see Byakuya and Ichigo bloody and breathing heavily.

"ICHIGO" I yelled ignoring the man in front of me and running towards Ichigo before he fell on his knees. I caught him and let him lean on me.

"Hey Michi." He said smiling at me.

"Hey baka."

"Ichigo"

"Kurosaki!"

Turning my head I see our friends standing there.

"Orihime quick." I called as Ichigo fell back.

"Ichigo!!" I yelled kneeling next to him.

'No this can't be happening it just can't.' I thought

* * *

AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND FOR IT BEING SO SHORT I'LL WRITE MORE I PROMISE.


	7. My Mistake & My Idiot Brother

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THIS WILL BE THE LAST I WILL RIGHT THIS I GET TIRED OF WRITING IT EVERY CHAPTER**

* * *

My eyes welded with tears as I stood next to my brother as he slowly clamored to his feet.

'So much pain.' I thought looking over his injuries as he continued to fight.

I felt the wind shift behind me and heard a chuckle behind me soon after. Turning my eyes widen seeing a tall captain smirking sadistically at me.

"Well what dya have here? A little ryouka standin' all by her lonesum'" he said taking a step closer.

'Holy crap how did I let this happen how did he sneak up on me?' I thought as my hand gripped Ryu-Hana's hilt.

"Awww you gonna try and hit me?" he teased his grin never failing

"Enough you sadistic bastard." I growled lowly pulling Ryu-Hana out of her sheath and slashing it across at him.

He dodged easily and chuckled.

"You wanna play lil' girl."

"I'm not a little girl." I said flash stepping towards him attacking quickly. As we fought though a bright light blinded those behind us.

I turn my head and saw a shocked Rukia and Renji standing there.

"what the…" a sharp pain cut me off. Looking down I see my stomach covered in blood looking up I glare at the silver haired captain who had opened his red eyes grinning down at me.

"Sorry but I have to end this now." He chuckled letting go of my waist which I had just realized he was holding. My eyes widen yet again as he pulled his Zanpaktou from my stomach. A gasp escaped me as the wind rushed past me and ground stopped me. He stepped on my wound as I watched him walk calmly to the brown haired captain who stood in front of Rukia.

I tried to get up but all I managed to do was get to my hands and knees before the pain and blood lost made me dizzy and fall back to the ground my eyes glazing over.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

Ichigo stared after the three captains who had just betrayed the soul society just to receive something that was inside of Rukia from the ground as Orihime worked on him. Byakuya had saved Rukia from being further hurt by catching her. Most of the Captains had returned to the scene as quickly as possible along with many Shinigami from the fourth division.

"Out of the way!" a voice called attention to a small body covered in blood that lay in the bloodied dirt.

Juushiro Ukitake fell to his knees on the side of the strawberry blonde headed body.

"Michi." He whispered gently rolling her on to her back wiping away the blood that covered her face. He sighed in relief when he saw her chest rising and falling slowly but she was breathing.

A squad four member fell to their knees and began working on her.

Ukitake noticed the pulsing Zanpaktou next to him and grabbed its hilt sheathing it in Michi's sheath that had fallen from her belt.

"Will she be alright?" He asked the Shinigami working on her.

"After she rests and heals captain she should be fine." The Shinigami replied working on her to get her ready to be transport to the fourth division.

* * *

A Few days later

Michi's POV

* * *

I woke to the wind blowing on my face. Opening my eyes I turn to look and see a bird fly by.

'how long have I been here?' i thought trying to sit up but the pain in my stomach made me stay put. Footsteps out side the door to the room brought my attention to the door. It opened to reveal Rukia carrying lillies in her hands. She gasped when she realized my eyes where starring at her.

"MICHI." she said running to my side and hugging me around my neck gently.

"hello to you to Rukia." I said smiling at her.

She smiled back

"It's good to see you are awake." she said sitting in the chair which was place beside my bedside.

' I wonder was she one of the few to visit.' i thought

'_ **she wasn't the only one Michi-hime.'**_

'Ryu-hana thank goodness, how are you?'

**_' I am well Michi-hime, Ukitake-sama has kept me well taken care of.'_** the dragon zanpaktou chuckled

'Ukitake?'

**_' yes my hime.'_**

"so how are you feeling Michi-san." asked Rukia

"I feel like I have been run into a pole Rukia." I said closing my eyes. "how is your brother." I asked opening one eye.

"he's fine though he is bed ridden as well." she said smiling softly.

"and my idiotic brother?"

" he is with the eleventh squad again." she sighed out.

"will he ever learn." i mummbled then quickly snorted out " hell he wont change his ways." i said laughing.

Rukia laughed with me until i groaned in pain. "oww." i muttered gritting my teeth together.

"It would be wise to not strain yourself." said a voice from the doorway.

"Captain Ukitake" Rukia said standing up looking over at the Captain who held a soft releaved smile.

I looked over and blinked. " I know that, what I didn't know was you having my zanpaktou until a few minutes ago." I said again trying to sit up, Rukia helped me but gave me a disapproving look as i flinched every now and then.

"It would seem you and your zanpaktou have a strong bond I apologize for taking it without your premission." he said standing next to my bed side.

"It's fine you took care of Ryu-Hana when I could not thank you." I said smiling at him.

he smiled back. " your welcome Michi-san." he said

A knock sounded from the door.

' who else needs to visit me.' i thought looking over.

"hello Michi-san." said the fourth divison captain as she stepped in the door. Her smile was catching as we all smiled back.

"hello." I said back

"Captain Ukitake , Rukia I see you have come to keep Miss Michi company." she said checking my chart.

"Yes we came to see how she was Captain Unohana." said Rukia as she messed with the lillies she had put in the vase next to my bed.

"It's good to know you are in such good hands isn't it Michi-san." asked Unohana

"yes it is. Thank you for your care captain." i said

" your welcome." she said walking out and closing the door giving us all another smile.

"So what is my brother really doing in the eleventh district?" I asked

Ukitake smiled as Rukia groaned.

* * *

**Michyo61: hey readers (waves at you all) Michi-san say hi.**

**Michi: Hello**

**Michyo61: sorry about not writing sooner it's just my Liteature course in school and my college course have been giving me alot of work.**

**Michi: it has i've seen the pile of papers she's been writing.**

**Michyo61: Oh hush up Michi. Oh i wanna give you the reason why Michi is named well Michi.**

**Michi: My name in Japanese means Righteous and Wisdom.**

**Michyo61: Which i thought was important since we all know Ichigo can be alittle dumb.**

**Michi: (sweatdrops) i can't believe i share the same family with him.**

**Michyo61: (pats Michi's back) it's going to be okay.**

**Michi: Well Michyo61 has to get going and I have to go try and talk to my idiotic broher.**

**Michyo61 & Michi: SO BAI BAI**

**Ryu Hana: and remember the box in the middle below here Author-sama loves reviews and she'll answer any question you ask.**


End file.
